Heat
by GreenAngelHeart
Summary: Does not follow my other story.  Would be a Hollyoaks Later special! One-Shot


**A/N Please note this is rated 'M' for a reason - some sexual content - so _do not read_ if it will offend you. Secondly I have never written anything like this before so I hope anybody who does read it doesn't find it too awful - be nice!**

**Please remember you have been warned, thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat<strong>

It was the middle of July. The sky was a deep clear azure blue. The sun was beating down fiercely, baking the already scorched brown earth beneath it. The black tarmac of the roads and pavements was beginning to turn sticky underfoot, rivers and streams had shrunk or ceased to flow altogether, plants were withering and dying from the lack of water. The horizon shimmered and danced as it felt like the white-heat was holding all living things prisoner to it's will.

Texas sighed agitatedly. It had been weeks of this intense heat, no relief to be found anywhere, not in the supposed cool of the shade, nor even at night. Everybody was in agreement; they needed a good storm to break the hold of this oppressive summer. Texas knew she definitely longed for the feel of a cool breeze against her face again. She was tired of that constant sticky feeling of sweat that you could never seem to relieve yourself of as day followed night, that followed day of the same sky-high temperatures.

Nowhere offered escape, but the caravan was the very worst place to be of all. It was like staying in a bloody greenhouse. No matter that the windows were kept open throughout the day and night. With no wind to create a draft the caravan was like a stuffy, airless, melting pot in which Texas felt like she could not breathe anymore. Texas sighed again. How had she agreed to end-up back in here in the middle of the afternoon? She opened her eyes where she was lying, her chin resting on Dodger's bare chest. Though they were both just in their underwear Texas found the radiating body heat was becoming almost unbearable. Where her chin was resting on Dodger was becoming slippery with sweat. She lifted herself away from his body, flopping down on the other side of the caravan bed, as far away from Dodger as the cramped space would allow, desperate to try and cool down. She groaned as she realised there wasn't even a proper shower in here that she could use to cool off even if only for five glorious minutes.

"What's up with you?" Dodger questioned her propping himself up on his elbow looking down at where Texas lay. Texas looked at him, scrutinising him. Yes he was good-looking, had that ridiculous easy charm that came with being a jack-the-lad, all the girls were crazy for him, wanted him, she should be wildly happy that he was hers, shouldn't she? Texas squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't. Happy that is. And she didn't think it was just the caravan that was the problem. It was Dodger. He wasn't Jodie. There she had admitted it. The thing that had been niggling at her for weeks, gnawing away at her insides. She didn't want Dodger, she wanted Jodie. She had made a mistake. What she didn't know was whether it was possible to rectify it.

Suddenly Texas felt the lethargy that had dogged her, dogged everyone for the past weeks, fade away. She sprang off the bed, and without saying a word to Dodger she slipped on her light cotton summer dress and stepped out of the caravan into the blazing light of the sun. She made her way to the run-down student house Jodie was living in. Texas hadn't come here that often as Jodie's housemates were a little weird. Jodie had always used to come over to Texas' flat in the past. Jodie hadn't come over for quite some time now, not since Texas had officially started seeing Dodger a couple of months ago.

By the time Texas reached Jodie's house she was feeling feverish both from the red-hot-warmth, the knowledge that she had made a decision about what she wanted in life, and from the fear and anticipation of seeing Jodie. As she waited for an answer to her knock on the door Texas clung as much as possible to the shadow the building was casting and tried to steady her racing nerves.

Finally a lanky guy poked his head out around the door, "hello?"  
>"Is Jodie in?" Texas asked.<br>"No, she went to the dance studio earlier."  
>"Right, thanks." The door was closed back in Texas' face.<p>

By the time Texas reached the college dance studios she could feel the beads of sweat that were tracing paths under her dress. Her skin was burning from the long walk under the fierce sun, and her head was pounding through dehydration. As she approached the building she saw Jodie just exiting through the main double doors. Texas felt her stomach flip at the sight of her. She wasn't sure how to achieve what she wanted but she knew this was no time to concede to fear again. "Jodie," she called out across the car park.

Jodie looked up and across to where Texas was now walking across the empty expanse of space. Her expression immediately fell into a frown and she turned back to the doors to try and hurriedly lock them and make her escape. Texas sensing Jodie's intentions increased her pace towards where Jodie was. "Wait? Please!" Texas requested as she reached Jodie gripping her by the arm to prevent her from leaving. Jodie scowled as Texas, "what do you want?" she asked bluntly shaking off Texas' hand but making no move to leave immediately. "Can we talk?" Texas asked. "What's left to talk about?" Jodie asked, sounding weary. Everything thought Texas to herself, but as usual she found herself tongue-tied as the most inopportune moment. Jodie stood waiting for a response to her question, and then deciding none was coming shook her head in disenchantment and started to walk off.

"I was wrong!" Texas shouted at Jodie's retreating back. Jodie stopped, but did not turn around. Instead in a voice barely above a whisper she responded, "about?" "Everything." Texas didn't know if Jodie was going to carry on walking away, but then slowly she spun back around on the spot facing back the way she had came, facing Texas. Slowly, almost warily Jodie slowly walked back to where she had left Texas standing by the doors. Silently she unlocked them and still not uttering a single word she opened them and walked back into the building. Texas followed Jodie into one of the dance studios. It was a large windowless room, with a polished wooden floor, and a full wall of mirrors at one end. Jodie flicked a couple of switches and overhead rows of strip lights flickered into life. Texas heard a low hum start up and then felt a welcoming chill seep through the room. Air-conditioning Texas smiled to herself, the first time she had felt vaguely comfortable for weeks.

Jodie had sat down on the floor at the far-end of the room, leant with her back against the cool glass of the mirrors, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, resting her head on top of them. As Jodie looked at Texas expectantly, Texas aimlessly wandered around the room, enjoying the feel of her body finally cooling down, but not knowing how to begin or what to say. Finally she ceased her pacing and cautiously approached Jodie where she was sitting looking increasingly impatient and equally determined that she would not break the silence. Texas sank to the floor about a foot from where Jodie was and sat there crossed leg looking forward straight into Jodie's eyes.

"So how have you been?" Lame thought Texas as soon as she opened her mouth. Jodie didn't respond verbally, just shrugged non-committal. Then before she really processed what she was saying words began tumbling out of Texas' mouth about how much she missed Jodie, how she had been so confused about her feelings and what she had wanted earlier in the year, how she was sorry that she had run scared when Jodie had asked her to take a leap of faith for her, how she wasn't happy with Dodger, or at least not as happy as she thought she would be, should be. Texas paused trying to sense any kind of response from Jodie, who had remained silent and still throughout Texas' little speech, but had kept her eyes fixed on Texas throughout. Silence descended over the room again as Jodie tilted her head back off the top of her knees resting it back against the mirrors so she was staring up at the ceiling.

Texas found her eyes automatically tracing the long extension of Jodie's now exposed neck. The smooth skin there bronzed and glowing, sweeping downwards past her collarbone and over her chest where it meet the material of Jodie's small clinging vest top. "I want you." There the words had been uttered never to be retrieved now. Texas sat anxiously waiting for a reaction from Jodie. Anything. Finally after what felt like an eternity Jodie slowly stood up from her sitting position on the floor and walked over to the door of the room. That's it thought Texas, she's leaving. It's over. Texas felt herself begin to shiver as Goosebumps began to ghost over skin, probably the effect of the coldness of the well air-conditioned room, or maybe it was a side effect to the way it felt like her heart was developing tiny fissures all over like it may fracture at any moment.

Jodie was still standing at the door, her hand was lingering on the handle. It seemed there was some internal debate raging within her. Finally she turned to where Texas was still sitting cross-legged on the hard wooden floor. "Are you coming?" Jodie simply stated, beckoning Texas to follow her. Texas stood confused, but willing to follow Jodie anywhere. They made a short trip down a darkened corridor before Jodie opened the door to another room. The whole building must be empty Texas decided as there was neither sound nor sight of anybody else around. Texas walked through the door into what appeared to be changing rooms. Texas assumed they must have been refurbished recently as they were in better condition than any changing rooms she had ever seen before, still she frowned slightly in confusion, not sure why Jodie would have brought her here. Jodie entered the room behind Texas, closing and locking the door behind as she did.

Small but long windows in the top of the walls allowed the bright daylight from outside to filter this room with natural light. The room was full of the usual sort of benches with storage and hooks usually found in gym changing rooms and the like, but these were obviously new and smelt of fresh paint. However there were also a few small couches dotted around the room, perhaps somewhere comfortable to relax between lessons or after shows. The room extended back into what looked like a wet room. It was fully tiled floor to ceiling in sparkling grey tiles, and had about ten gleaming chrome shower panels attached to the walls.

Texas heard the quiet click of the lock on the door as Jodie turned it. She watched as Jodie carefully approached her, and then reached out taking a section of Texas' long dark brown hair in her hand, gently playing with it in her fingers. "Are you sure about this?" Jodie asked Texas huskily. Texas felt a different kind of heat course through her body as Jodie dropped the section of hair she had been playing with so it fell down on to her shoulder curling up at the end where it meet the curve of her breast. Jodie traced the section of hair from Texas' shoulder to where it ended on her chest. Where Jodie's fingers lightly touched Texas' skin under the hair Texas felt like fire had been set alight following the path Jodie's hand had taken.

Jodie let her hand pause just at the top of Texas' dress, studying her for her reaction as she fiddled with the fabric. Texas felt her mouth turn dry with nerves, but the beating of her heart and the feeling that was beginning to spread through her body told her all she needed to know about what she wanted. "I want you," Texas reiterated to Jodie in an almost silent whisper. Jodie smiled then slowly leant into Texas placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips. Texas drew her arms up around Jodie's neck pulling her in closer so their bodies were pressed intimately together. She placed her lips to Jodie's in a soft sweet temptation. Jodie began to respond against Texas' mouth, parting her lips, using her tongue to part Texas'. Soft and sweet gave way to a burning and aching need on both sides. Texas allowed Jodie to push her tongue into her mouth, meeting it, wrestling it with her own, and then she emitted a low moan at the back of her throat.

The cool hard tiles startled Texas as Jodie backed her up against the wall of the wet room. Breaking away from the kiss, Jodie still pressed firmly against Texas reached around behind her flicking on the shower above them. Texas squealed as the cold jet of water rained stinging down on her, but then indulged as she felt the sticky sweat that was still clinging to her skin wash away. Jodie had stood back a little watching as the light white cotton dress Texas was wearing turned see-through under the effect of the gushing water. The saturated dress began to cling and stick to every curve of Texas's body, it revealed the light pink lacy underwear that she was wearing, and as one of the straps slipped off her shoulder Jodie traced the tan line exposed underneath.

The shock of the water had temporarily made Texas forget her nerves as she raised her face to it revelling in the freshness. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Jodie's fingers light against her skin, feeling their way across her collarbone then down over her chest, then gently over her dress and across her breast. Even this smallest of touches not even on bare skin set Texas alight. She could feel her knickers growing damp and a delicious throbbing beginning between her legs. Texas lifted her arms as an invitation for Jodie to remove her dress. Jodie slowly peeled the dress from Texas' wet body admiring the figure standing before her clad now only in her lacy underwear. Texas allowed her hands to stray to Jodie's waist, then a little shyly she lifted Jodie's vest top over her head, a little surprised to find Jodie had no bra on underneath. Texas paused a moment a little unsure of herself, what she was doing. It felt like it was her first time again. Last time she and Jodie had attempted this she had ran. Not quite literally, but figuratively. Jodie stood obviously a little tense before her, probably remembering what had happened last time. Texas smiled then reached for Jodie before pressing their bodies and mouths together again in a long passionate kiss.

Instinct seemed to take over for Texas. As Jodie moved and caressed her hand further and further down Texas' body Texas subconsciously parted her legs slightly, knowing what she wanted, what she needed from Jodie. Jodie let her hand lightly graze over the material of Texas's knickers, sending shudders shooting through Texas' body, and eliciting a sweet moan. Jodie pushed Texas back against the wall again allowing it to support some of their weight, as she replaced her hand with her thigh between Texas' legs. Texas pressed herself down against the firm pressure this provided her, as Jodie began to play and kiss her breasts, teasing the nipples until they were hard.

Texas' ministrations against Jodie's leg grew more frantic and desperate. She felt the desire within her grow, and take hold of all of her senses. Jodie kissed her again softly as she allowed her hand to travel back south to the point of Texas' need. There she gently began to rub an enticing circle over and over, gradually increasing the speed and pressure, until it was an unyielding rhythm designed to take Texas to one place and one place only. Ecstasy. And there in the glistening wet room Texas felt herself shudder to a heady climax, Jodie holding her tenderly, kissing her as she came back down from the highest of highs.

They lay spooning on one of the couches for a long time afterwards, kissing and talking, watching as the room darkened as the sun began to set. Then above they heard the loud clap of thunder, and the sound of the heavy rain as the heavens finally opened to break the heavy monotony of the stifling humid air outside. The signal of a fresh start.


End file.
